memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Navigational deflector
starship]] The navigational deflector (also called the deflector dish, the deflector array or the nav deflector) is a component of many starships, and is used to deflect space debris, asteroids, microscopic particles and other objects that might collide with the ship. At warp speed the deflector is virtually indispensable for most starships as even the most minute particle can cause serious damage to a ship when it is traveling at superluminal velocities. Technical Data The deflector commonly takes the form of a dish-shaped force beam generator containing heavy-duty subspace accelerators at the extreme forward end of the vessel's secondary hull. It performs its primary function by emitting low-power deflector shields to deflect microscopic particles and higher-powered deflector beams and/or tractor beams to deflect larger objects. One potential problem of using the deflector is that the deflector beams produced cause a great deal of subspace distortion, which can hinder the effectiveness of a starship's sensors, and as a result of this the long-range sensor arrays are placed in a circular fashion around the deflector. Not only does mounting the sensor arrays in this fashion reduce subspace interference by allowing both the sensors and the deflector beams to point on the same axes, it also allows a rapid reception of data which then could allow the computer to scan far ahead for navigational purposes. In the event of combat, the navigation deflector performs as the very first stage of a starship's defenses - the deflector can deflect (or at least reduce the damage sustained of) most laser fire and primitive projectile weapons. However, the deflector cannot deflect more complex weaponry such as directed energy weapons or more sophisticated projectile weapons, such as photon torpedoes. A deflector's energy can be extended outward to protect other ships. In 2266, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] extended its deflector shield around Harry Mudd's class J vessel to temporarily protect it from asteroids while its crew were transported to safety. ( ) Ordinarily, Federation starships were equipped with a single external deflector dish. Early versions of this device were sometimes known as a "Metorite Beam" ( ). In recent years, some starships are known to have more than one deflector. One example of this is the ''Intrepid''-class, which has its main deflector located between the extreme forwards of decks 10 through 13 while the secondary deflector is located on the extreme forward of deck 6. The deflector used on ''Sovereign''-class starships is charged with antiprotons. This proved to be a potential hazard as particle weapons fire hitting the deflector could destroy much of the ship. ( ) :Although the navigational deflector is absent from the [[Miranda class|''Miranda-]], ''Constellation''- and ''Soyuz''-classes, it is likely that these classes of starship use a tractor beam (with the emitter mounted on the bow of the ship) to perform similar functions to a deflector. Non-Federation starships that do not have navigational deflectors may employ a similar method as well. Components of the system *Booster modulator *Collimator *Deflector field *Emitter array *Force beam generator *Induction stabilizer *Maglock Other uses Due to its ability to project a wide variety of energies and particles, the navigational deflector is an extremely versatile piece of equipment. Many starship crews have made one-time modifications to the dish to solve whatever problem they may be facing. ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) In 2154, the navigational deflector of ''Enterprise'' NX-01 was used to generate a pulse which destroyed Sphere 41 and thus disrupting the entire network of spheres in the Delphic Expanse. Modifications had to be made, however, to prevent the pulse from rupturing EPS conduits throughout the ship. ( ) Later that year, the NX-01's deflector was modified to emit a positron burst, which disabled Harrad-Sar's barge when it passed through the grappling line of his ship. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] used its deflector to attempt to shift a large asteroid off course when it threatened the planet Amerind in 2268. The attempt failed and caused damage to the ship's power ( ). USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fires its deflector dish weapon]] *The crew of the ''Enterprise''-D used the deflector to channel an extremely large amount of energy at a controlled rate - both as a weapon against a Borg cube in 2366 ( ) and as an energy source hoping to escape a Tyken's Rift in 2367. ( ) Although the energy beam had a greater power output than the ship's complement of weapons, using the deflector for this purpose was extremely impractical and only ever used on two occasions for three reasons: **Channeling such a large amount of energy through the deflector made substantial drains on the ship's power systems, notably from the warp engines. This also meant that the beam could only be fired if the ship was traveling at sublight velocities. **The deflector dish would burn out following the energy beam discharge, requiring extensive repairs, possibly replacement of the deflector altogether. **The high levels of radiation produced by the energy beam require the evacuation of the entire forward half of the secondary hull and the lower three decks of the saucer section of a ''Galaxy''-class starship. *Also in 2367, the Enterprise-D's deflector was modified to amplify and reflect the subspace frequencies produced by a cosmic string fragment to change the trajectory of a group of two-dimensional beings that threatened to destroy the ship. ( ) *In 2368, the deflector dish was modified to send 5 beams of light for exactly 8.3 seconds into the clouded atmosphere of Penthara IV, together with a modified phaser blast. This would ionize dust particles in the planet's atmosphere, which would be converted into high-energy plasma. This plasma was then absorbed by the deflector shields of the Enterprise-D and redirected into space. Warp power had to be rerouted to the deflector dish to create enough energy for the massive undertaking. ( ) *Also in 3 different times the deflector was modified to emit an inverse tachyon pulse to scan beyond the subspace barrier, this being done to ascertain the workings of a temporal anomaly (although it ended up causing the disruption in the first place, or is it last place, or the middle place...) ( ) USS Defiant (NX-74205) * Navigational deflectors can also be used to emit graviton pulses. ( ) * In an alternate timeline in early 2372, the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS ''Defiant]]'s deflector was used to shunt an excess amount of warp energy from the ship's warp core that threatened to destroy the ship in a warp core breach. ( )'' * During 2372 the deflector of the Defiant was modified in just ten minutes to perform as a single-shot phaser emitter when the ship was under attack from a Jem'Hadar battleship in the atmosphere of a class J gas giant. Only one shot could be fired with this makeshift phaser emitter as it overloaded with the first shot. ( ) *In 2374, the Defiant used its nav deflector to fool the numerous orbital weapon platforms defending one of the planets in the Chin'toka system into destroying their own remote power source by projecting a false Federation warp signature onto the power station. ( ) USS Voyager (NCC-74656) emits a resonant graviton beam]] * In 2371 the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] modifed the ship's main deflector to emit a dampening field, along with a Dekyon beam. ( ) * The transporter signal was boosted on board Voyager by re-routing the transporters directly through the deflector. ( ) * The ship's main deflector was modified by Seven of Nine to open portal into fluidic space. ( ) * In 2374 a badly damaged Voyager lost its navigational deflector shields along with many other systems during the Year of Hell. Encountering a micro-meteoroid shower, they were unprotected without their deflector and the ship began suffering even more damage. Captain Janeway restoring the shields, although she was burned due to a massive fire in the Deflector Room. ( ) * Before her time on Voyager, B'Elanna Torres used a deflector array combined with a holoemitter to project a starship into space. ( ) Other starships *In 2293, Captains Montgomery Scott and James T. Kirk modified the deflector of the ''Enterprise''-B to produce a resonance burst in order to simulate an antimatter explosion when the ship became caught in the Nexus. ( ) *A group of Borg attempted to modify the deflector of the ''Enterprise''-E to perform as an interplexing beacon so as to contact the Collective of the 21st century. The crew of the Enterprise prevented the attempt by detaching the deflector. The movement controller unit of the Enterprise-E deflector was labeled "AE-35". ( ) :AE-35 is a reference to '' , where the AE-35 unit controls the communication dish's orientation for the Discovery. Category:Technology de:Deflektorschild